The Soldier's Daughter
by Anna De La Fere
Summary: Athos gets a surprise at night.
1. Chapter 1

Athos felt the exhaustion claiming his body and mind, making him almost paralyzed. After delivering the king's message, washing dishes and being on a stable duty, he finally found his peace of mind in his narrow bed, sprawling his long figure across it and closing his eyes with a sigh of relief.

Despite having the temptation to drink in the nearest tavern, the swordsman decided to obey his feet which were strictly guiding him towards his quarters. Well, he had nothing to lose. A few hours of deep sleep would definitely ease his fierce headache.

Athos was already dozing off, when someone knocked on his door quite loudly, making him shut his eyes tightly as the pain became nearly unbearable.

"Go away!" – He barked, covering his head with a pillow.

As the knocking continued and grew louder, Athos put on his best deadly glare and went to open the door.

"What the…" – He cut himself off, realizing he was talking to no one. Looking around, he found the street empty. Someone had tricked him, disturbing his peaceful slumber. Athos fumed at that, banging his fist on the door.

He was about to go back inside, when he heard a small whimper. The former count looked down to find a basket in front of his door. He raised an eyebrow, eyeing it critically and then, bending down, he carefully reached for the basket, roaming his hand in it, trying to discover what was hidden inside. Athos' hand fell on something soft and warm and soon the whimper turned into a quiet cry. The swordsman's eyes widened as something grasped his thumb. Growing curious, he looked down to find a pair of tearful blue eyes staring at him. Athos blinked repeatedly, pinching his arm several times to make sure he wasn't dreaming. A baby? At his door? Who would do that?

Athos reached down, trying to lift the crying infant in his arms, finding himself quite clumsy during the process.

"Shh, little one, you are safe, stop crying." – He soothed, bouncing the infant lightly. The former count would never admit that he was fond of babies and often dreamt of having his own. However, he had no experience in handling them.

Shifting the baby in his arms, Athos hurried inside, putting the little treasure on the bed and lighting the fire. Athos wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the baby or send it to the orphanage, but he couldn't leave it like that right now.

* * *

Once he was finished, he turned to the basket to see if he could find something important there. To his great surprise, it was a letter. Athos immediately recognized his wife's handwriting and grew concerned.

"Dear husband,

If you are reading this letter, then I am already in London. I can easily imagine your confused face when you saw her. She's our daughter, Athos, your flesh and blood and your miniature version. I asked a trusted friend of mine to bring her to you. Don't worry, she won't stay with you forever. A year or so will be enough, just before I finish my business here. You must be angry with me for not telling you, but I didn't want you to think I was trying to get you back by using our daughter, so I stayed silent. Her name is Olivia just as you chose for our future baby girl once. She requires love and care as she's only a few weeks old and already as impatient as you. I'm sure her father will handle her better than anyone else.

Your loving wife, Milady de Winter."

Athos stood still, trying to comprehend what he had just read. So, he had a daughter. A small daughter with her father's eyes and her mother's beauty. But why did Milady keep it from him? Whatever her reasons were, she had no right to hide their child from her father. It's all right. He had his daughter with him and had no intention to give her away. He would raise and love her like every parent in the world does. His mind started imagining her growing up in front of his eyes, learning to walk, talk, jump and run, having fun with his friends' children and cuddling with her papa at nights. A stinging sensation in his heart shook his thoughts away. What about Milady? She also deserved to be in their family. She was her mother after all and… And the love of his whole life. Athos had no strength left to deny his feelings for her anymore. Even now he was supposed to be angry with her, but he wasn't. He couldn't find any other feeling in his heart other than love and regret. If she were there with him, he would kneel in front of her and beg for forgiveness like he made her do years ago. She had been strong enough to face losing him, but he never was. His mind refused to imagine her with anyone else than him. He couldn't bear the thought of being away from her. He loved his wife and craved for her presence, but she was too far. Sadly, the distance between them wasn't only physical…

The baby started crying again and soon Athos found himself hovering near her, clumsily picking her up and bouncing her. She continued crying loudly, fisting her hands in his shirt.

"Are you hungry, my love?" – Athos whispered in his daughter's ear. His eyes watered at the sight of her cute round face, grimaced in a childish way. He could swear he had never seen anyone more beautiful. Athos found a sparkle of fierce love building in his frosty heart. He kissed her small forehead.

"Wait a second, I will fetch you some milk." – Saying so, he put her back on the bed and went to the kitchen.

Once the milk was warmed up and ready, he realized he didn't know how to feed her. Sighing audibly, he just brought it to her lips, hoping she would drink it, but nearly swore when she didn't. After struggling a lot, he gave up, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I need to find Aramis". – He whispered. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A.N. The end of the first chapter. Please leave reviews and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

He startled awake at the sound of a loud bang on the door. He sat up, rubbing his bleary eyes and looking around, trying to find the source of the noise.

"Aramis, open the damn door I need your help!"

He knew that voice. It belonged to one of his friends, but which one? His mind couldn't comprehend that as he was still half asleep.

"Wake up, you fool, it's urgent!" – The voice growled from other side of the door, startling the marksman, whose body was about to hit the very welcoming stone floor. Hurriedly putting his clothes on, Aramis rushed to let his friend in.

"Athos, what's going on? Are you all right? Is anyone injured? We have a new mission? For god's sake tell me already!"

Athos resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his far too concerned friend. When it came to something serious, Aramis was out of his skin, becoming a mother hen in the matter of seconds.

"Don't worry, everyone is fine except for this little one here." – Saying so, he stuck his elbow out, showing off his daughter, who was fast asleep in his arms.

Aramis' jaw dropped instantly upon seeing a baby cuddled protectively in Athos' arms, fast asleep and content. Reaching out carefully, he took her from Athos, looking down at her with a look of surprise.

"Is it yours?" – He asked when he found his voice again.

"She," – Athos corrected, - "And yes, she is mine. Someone brought her at my door a few hours ago."

"How do you know she is yours then?" – Aramis raised an eyebrow, unable to understand how Athos could believe such thing.

"There was a letter in her basket written by my wife." – Athos mumbled, not wanting to continue the conversation.

"I see." – Aramis nodded carefully. – "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." – Athos handed his daughter to his friend, immediately missing her warmth between his arms.

Aramis looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. She was so beautiful that he wanted to cry. She would grow up in front of her papa, love him, respect him, become a daddy's girl… Athos would have the opportunity to hold his daughter whenever he wanted, kiss her, hug her, teach her. Aramis was ready to give a half of his life to be in his friend's place. God knew, there were more chances for Porthos to lose his appetite than for the dauphin to be his son.

The baby started crying, disturbing the marksman's thoughts. Both men flinched at the unexpected sound.

"I suppose she's hungry." – Aramis whispered, bouncing her lightly.

"And I suppose you know how to feed her." – Athos replied.

"We need to find a wet nurse."

"No, I want to take care of her on my own. I just need a little push from you."

"Perhaps you are right. It's a parent's duty to look after his child. You stay here, I'll go fetch some cloth napkins, pins, milk and a bottle with a rubber."

Athos nodded and took Olivia from Aramis' arms, smiling down at her fondly. Her cries quieted immediately and the swordsman could swear he saw a shadow of smile on her face.

"My little angel, papa loves you very much…" – He whispered in her ear, chuckling as he noticed her listening to him with wide eyes. – "And I am sure your mother loves you too." – He hesitated a bit before saying it. Of course, Milady was a heartless assassin, but she was a mother after all. And mothers usually loved their children.

* * *

Aramis got all the necessary items and was about to go back to his quarters, when he noticed Porthos and Treville sitting on the bench and talking.

"Captain? Porthos? Why are you up at such late hour?"

"We could ask you the same." – Porthos pointed out. – "Is everything all right, Aramis?"

Aramis hesitated at that. Should he tell them? Wouldn't Athos be against it? But they were his friends and he trusted them. It wasn't good to keep secrets from his brothers, especially the one with such importance.

"Aramis? You haven't answered the question yet." – Treville's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Yes, everything is fine, captain. However, there's something you should know…"

Both men had unreadable expressions on their faces when he finished the story. Aramis guessed that their minds got busy comprehending every word said by him. Finally, Porthos broke the silence.

"I could never imagine him as a father. I suppose he's shocked." – He laughed.

"More like overwhelmed I'd say." – Aramis chuckled back.

"I bet his first reaction upon seeing her was one of his deadly glares." – Both men laughed loudly at the marksman's words.

"Have you finished your bantering, gentlemen?" – Treville's dry voice sounded quite annoyed. – "He's going to need help don't you think?"

"Captain is right, let's go." – Porthos sobered immediately, taking some items from Aramis' hands.

– "Let's go". – Treville went to mount his horse.

The men went to their youngest one's rooms on their way, startling poor D'artagnan awake and regretting it instantly as the Gascon nearly drove his sword through Aramis' heart out of fear.

* * *

They were greeted by an adorable sight of Athos sleeping on the sofa, his arms wrapped around his daughter protectively. Olivia slept peacefully, her little chest raising and falling steadily, father and daughter's hearts beating in unison.

The men couldn't help but smile at the duo cuddled together in a warm embrace. Athos looked much calmer and younger. His worried expression and restless thrashing gone, replaced by even breath and steady heartbeat. It was obvious that the baby had a calming effect on their grumpy friend.

Crossing the room carefully, D'artagnan patted Athos' shoulder lightly.

"Hey, papa, wake up." – Athos groaned and tightened his hold on Olivia, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

"Come on, Athos, wake up." – Aramis' warm voice filled his ears. Athos let one eye open and roamed it around, spotting his brothers and captain standing there, smirking in a strange way.

"Oh, I think we have an audience." – He whispered to his sleeping daughter as if she could hear him.

Aramis took the baby from the swordsman's arms so he could get up and rub his eyes.

"So, you know it too?" – He muttered once he regained his composure, getting three nods.

"Yeah and we came to help you. Handling a baby is a great deal, Athos." – Treville replied.

"To be honest, I thought D'artagnan would be the first one among us to have a child." – Porthos admitted with a smile.

The Gascon blushed bright red at the large man's words. His friends often teased him about this subject. They would laugh every time they found him dressed carelessly, his hair disheveled and his eyes twinkling with happiness. He was still getting used to married life.

"Why me? Aramis is more experienced in it." – He shot back, but instantly regretted noticing Aramis' shoulders slump.

"I'm sorry, my friend, I didn't mean to…" – He started, but Aramis cut him off.

"It's all right, D'art." – Aramis patted his shoulder gently with a smile.

"You should give us more information about it all, Athos." – Trevilled spoke, forcing the men's attention to focus on reality.

Athos opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud cry from Olivia.

"That can wait, we have to feed this little one first." – Aramis said, reaching for the bottle.

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter. Please don't forget to leave reviews so I can decide if I should continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

While Aramis was preparing the meal, Athos busied himself with explaining everything to his friends. He thought they would tease him, but was silently grateful for the calm and collected expressions on their faces.

"Well, you are lucky, my friend. I am ready to sacrifice half of my life to be in your place." – Porthos said with a great sadness in his eyes.

"Oh don't worry, Porthos, god always makes good men's wishes come true." – D'artagnan patted his friend's shoulder. Although, he and Porthos shared the same longing, the Gascon managed to mask his feelings well.

"Her meal is ready. You can feed her."

Athos went rigid at Aramis' words. As much as he enjoyed holding his daughter, feeding her seemed impossible to him. However, he knew he had no choice. The swordsman couldn't call his friends for help every time Olivia needed to be fed. Moreover, he was her father and it was his duty to take care of his child. Reassuring himself as best as he could, he picked his daughter up and brought the bottle to her lips. It took Olivia some time to get used to it, but she eventually began to eat, making little noises during the process which the men found quite adorable. Athos felt tears stinging his eyes. How could he be so lucky to deserve such gift from god? He believed sinners deserved nothing more than burning in hell and he considered himself the first one in the list.

Having her meal eaten, Olivia yawned, her eyes drifting shut. Athos chuckled lightly before carefully lowering her on the bed, covering her with the warmest blanket.

"By the way, Athos, where will she sleep? As far as I am aware, you have no bed for a child in your rooms." – Treville pointed out.

Athos ran a hand through his hair, his mind instantly focusing on the new problem. Treville had a point. If he was going to keep Olivia with him and he definitely was, he would need an extra bed. The swordsman didn't want to keep her in his own one as he used to sleep restlessly and there was a great risk that he would accidentally throw her out of the bed.

"I haven't thought much about it." – He muttered with a sigh.

"Look, I have a spare bed. You two can stay with me before we fix the problem. We can share my bed and give Olivia the other one." – Porthos suggested. He immediately understood it wasn't the only problem for Athos. The swordsman didn't want to be alone with a few weeks old baby.

Athos looked at him with a mixture of relief and gratefulness.

"Are you sure, Porthos?" – The question seemed quite stupid, but Athos wasn't used to disturbing his brothers.

"Nah, come on, I am so smitten with your daughter that you won't get rid of me easily."

"Keep an eye on him, Athos, anything can happen when Porthos' stomach is empty."

Porthos glared at his youngest brother, but before it could bring the desired effect, his stomach grumbled loudly, making the trio chuckle.

"Told you." – D'artagnan grinned.

"Shut up, whelp. Aramis, what's for dinner?"

Aramis was about to reply, when Olivia started crying, entirely claiming his attention. He went to the crying infant who appeared to be in a desperate need of changing the nappy.

"Athos, your daughter's nappy needs to be changed." – Aramis barely managed to suppress his chuckle as he saw Athos' pale face.

"I… How can I do it?" – The swordsman mumbled.

"It's easy I'll teach you. I've done it several times in the past." – Porthos supplied.

"If it's so easy, you have my permission to do it." – Athos grumbled, eyeing his daughter carefully.

"Come on, Athos, aren't you her papa?" – D'artagnan provoked using his sweetest voice.

"I am her papa, not a nanny." – Athos folded his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow.

"Athos…" – In other circumstances, Athos would have laughed at Aramis' miserable attempt to mimic his deadly glare, but right now he saw something in the marksman's eyes that forced him to obey without hesitation.

"Come on, poor drunkard, be useful for once in your wretched life." – He encouraged himself before following Aramis' instruction, cursing his clumsiness multiple times.

After a good ten minutes of struggling, Olivia was tucked in a bed and sleeping peacefully. Athos wiped some cold sweat from his forehead, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Being a father isn't as easy as it first seemed." – He mumbled, filling his cup with wine.

Bringing the cup to his lips, he opened his mouth to take a sip when a strong hand on his shoulder halted his movements. Turning his head, he met his captain's gaze which seemed quite strange. Treville had a meaningful scowl on his face, brows risen and expression dark. Lowering the cup on the table, the swordsman turned towards him, his eyes boring into Treville's, trying to comprehend the meaning of the look. Soon he got it.

"Thank you." – He whispered. Treville nodded and patted his shoulder supportively, before announcing he had some important things to deal with.

"I need to go gentlemen, behave yourselves while I am gone and take care of Olivia or I'll skin you all alive, got it?"

"Yes sir." – The trio whispered in unison.

With one last look, Treville left. The trio sighed warily. Less than a minute later, they were sitting around a small table, bantering casually. Aramis noticed Athos had fallen asleep and shot Porthos a meaningful look. The large man nodded and went to get Olivia.

"Athos, wake up, brother." – D'artagnan whispered in his mentor's ear, causing his eyes jolt open, roaming them blearily around the room.

"What… What's wrong? Is Olivia all right?" – He slurred, voice rough from sleep.

"You need to go home before your body embraces my floor."

Athos took a moment to rub his eyes, yawning deeply. He had been so confused and excited earlier that he forgot to pay attention to the state of his body. Now he felt exhaustion creeping in his body with slow, soundless process, crawling into his skin, making its way to his mind, claiming every nook and cranny of his organism, leaving his eyes shut and his breath even in the blink of an eye.

"A short nap would be good. My head aches." – He admitted grudgingly.

"Gentlemen, remember this day as today our grumpy cat finally understood he's human too." – Aramis chuckled.

The swordsman didn't have the strength to glare at him, so he just let out a small sound of grumble before standing up and grabbing his cloak.

* * *

Days went by. Athos got used to his new status and learned some important skills he would need to look after Olivia. He had changed as well. He wasn't thrashing in his sleep anymore, stopped drinking (Actually, it happened since the day he understood Treville's hint), ate normally and smiled more often. His friends couldn't hide their surprise, seeing their friend beaming at people he was supposed to hate or even laughing at the jokes he used to call stupid. The swordsman felt a deep connection between himself and his daughter. He became restless when he was forced to leave her with Constance as he had to accompany the king during his hunting or just being present at the Garrison. Truth to be told, he wanted to see his wife. He missed her, her smile, her face, her laughter… She kept hunting him in his dreams, but they were different from his previous ones. He felt the fierce love he used to feel for her slowly returning to his heart, tearing it into pieces. He often wondered where she was, how she was, what she was doing, if she was coming back. She had promised to take Olivia with her after a year or so. Wait a second, she was going to take her away from him forever. Athos got angry realizing his happiness would slip away from him even before he could blink. No, he would never let that happen. Olivia needed both parents. She didn't deserve to grow up without the love of her beloved ones. She had to grow up in front of their eyes, have a merry childhood, marry happily and become a proper lady. He imagined Milady and Olivia picking flowers together, playing, laughing, making flower crowns while he was sitting in a comfortable armchair, reading a book, waiting for his small family to return and fill the house with laughter and joy. He would die like that. In a comfortable presence of his child, wife and brothers. Now it all seemed so out of reach. He was here, she was there, they had no future. Everything was so complicated. There was nothing on earth he wouldn't do to have his happiness back.

* * *

A week later Porthos and D'artagnan were sitting on their favorite bench, playing cards, when Aramis approached them, tossing his hat on the table with a bright smile.

"Gentlemen, I have a surprise for Athos." – He announced proudly.

"You stopped being a trouble magnet?"

"You abandoned married women?"

"You don't shoot birds anymore?"

"You decided to sew your loud mouth?"

Aramis frowned at the last sentence for a second before regaining his composure.

"I forgive you only due to my good mood. Now, if you want to see it, let's go to my quarters."

Fifteen minutes later they were hovering around a huge object standing in the center of Aramis' living room, covered with a white sheet.

"Be careful gentlemen, it took me ten days to make it." – Aramis warned.

"Remove the damn sheet, I am dying with curiosity."

"Yeah, remove it, Aramis. Are you hiding a treasure chest or what?"

"All right, all right." – He chuckled, removing the sheet.

Porthos and D'artagnan's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, their jaws dropping at the sight before them. The marksman was truly a genius.

"Wow, it's so beautiful." – D'artagnan whispered breathlessly.

"Like it?" – Aramis smirked.

"Your hands are magical, dear friend." – Porthos smiled.

"It will be the gift from us." – Aramis sighed happily, observing the object with admiration.

D'artagnan and Porthos raised their eyebrows as if to ask "us?", but Aramis butted in again.

"Don't argue with me, gentlemen. There's nothing wrong in it. It doesn't matter who made it. Our main aim is to help Athos, right? So imagine how useful this gift will be for him."

The duo said nothing more, realizing he was right,

The men covered the object with the sheet again, their hearts warming at the thought of their friend's grateful expression, his smiling face and sincere words. They just had to wait a little longer to make their friend happy.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading another chapter. Please leave reviews :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"D'artagnan, where are we going?"– Athos whined, following the Gascon obediently towards Aramis' quarters.

"Nah, it won't be a surprise if I tell you. Relax, it will be fine."

"It was fine when I could see." – The swordsman grumbled, shaking his head slightly as if trying to remove the blindfold that D'artagnan had covered his eyes with.

"Come on, Athos, we're almost there."

"I hope so."

The men reached their destination. Aramis opened the door and held back a chuckle, sensing Athos' deep scowl even through the blindfold. Once they entered the house, Porthos brought Olivia and Aramis removed the sheet from the thing with a huge grin adorning his features. Athos got bored being rooted on a place. He could hear their voices and those small noises his daughter was making. Thank god. It meant there was nothing serious.

"Can I please remove this damn thing?"

"Of course, Mon Ami."

Athos removed the cloth, preparing his face for another glare, when his breath caught in his throat.

"Surprise!" – He heard a mixture of three voices together.

"This… You… I am so… Thank you…" – He managed to finish, choking back tears.

The swordsman could swear it was the most beautiful woodened crib he had ever seen. It was deep brown and large, with Olivia's name written on it. Reaching forward, he ran a hand across it fondly, with a small smile on his face. He turned his head to hide the tears he could no longer hold back.

"You did it for my little Olivia." – He whispered emotionally, finally finding his voice.

"Of course, we're her uncles after all." – D'artagnan gave Athos an accusing look as if saying: "Shame on you, Athos. Did you really think we would sit idly?" Athos understood the hint and lowered his head.

"Aramis crafted it himself." – Porthos smiled. Aramis glared at him, not wanting to reveal it, but the large man ignored him.

"What would I do without you?" – Athos murmured fondly. Stepping forward, he shared a group hug with his brothers, sniffing in Aramis' shoulder.

Their small moment was interrupted by a loud cry from Olivia. She started thrashing in her bed, bawling fiercely. D'artagnan went to get her, bouncing her in his arms, caressing her head.

"Shh, sweetheart, why are you crying? What's bothering you?" – He asked, as if she could reply.

"Is she hungry?" – Porthos asked Aramis.

"No, I fed her twenty minutes ago."

"Then it's her nappy."

"No, it's clean."

"Then what's the matter?" – Porthos panicked.

"Here, let me take her." – Athos gently took her from D'artagnan's arms, kissing her forehead. His eyes widened when Olivia stopped crying, her tiny hand fisting his shirt as always.

"I think it has become her habit." – D'artagnan smiled.

"It's a gesture my friend. It means she feels safe in her papa's arms and loves him deeply. You are lucky, my friend. Your daughter is a few weeks old and already adores you."

"And I adore her." – Athos whispered, kissing her daughter's cheek, wetting it with several drops of tears.

"Wait a minute, how do you know the meaning of that gesture?" – The Gascon raised an eyebrow.

"I read it in a book."

"You read books about babies?" – Porthos chuckled.

"Well, I saw a few children doing it and got interested." – The marksman shrugged.

While the men were bantering, Athos took his time to talk to Olivia. Sitting in Aramis' favorite armchair, he cradled her closer to his chest, kissing her head, inhaling her sweet scent. He smiled fondly when he noticed she still had her hand fisted in his shirt.

"Your uncles are the best you know that? They love you very much. I have no idea what I would do without them. Although Aramis is a bit talkative and a troublemaker, Porthos loves playing cards and singing loudly and D'artagnan often talks nonsense about Constance, they are still my brothers and I love them. They are always getting on my nerves but I can't imagine it any other way. They did so much for me, my love. They entered my life when I last expected and made a chaos in it. They tolerated my rude behavior, mood swings, even my deadly glares. They took care of me when I was ill, taught me everything a soldier must know… And now they are helping me raise you up. You should always remember what they did for me, for us… I… I love them dearly…"

Athos blinked as he noticed a shadow passing on Olivia's face. He chuckled.

"Oh, I think I said more words in those five minutes than I normally do in a month."

The baby made a small noise as if agreeing with him. Then she whimpered, staring up at Athos with her big pools of oceans.

"Are you jealous, my kitten? You shouldn't be. I love you more than my life itself. From now on, each and every second of my existence will be dedicated to you. My world will spin around you. You are the only woman I'll never forget…" – He paused for a second, considering. – "Well, maybe not the only one… Anyway, I'll never give you away. I'll fight as much as it will be necessary to bring your mother back and soon we'll be a family again. I imagine how much she misses you…" – Athos paused again. He was sure Milady was missing their daughter, but was she missing him? Did she still love him? He had to find that out, but first he had to wait. The swordsman had never been patient and he often regretted it. However, there was no other choice and he found himself fuming as soon as he understood it.

Athos noticed his daughter's eyes drooping and went to tuck her in her new bed. He lowered her in the crib and was about to let go when the baby started bawling. The swordsman smiled and gathered her in his arms, bouncing her, soothing her with gentle kisses. Soon she fell asleep, clutching his shirt. Athos sat in an armchair again, staring down at his treasure with a foolish smile on his face.

"You'll spoil her." – Aramis' melodious voice filled his ears.

"So will you." – Athos replied without looking up.

"Point taken." – The marksman smirked.

Two weeks passed very quickly. Father and daughter returned to Athos' quarters. Porthos tried his best to convince Athos to stay, but he refused. The large man was so fond of his niece that found it hard to let her go. However, the swordsman didn't want to disturb him anymore. Porthos had to do every duty that required using strength and he often dreamed of a decent night's sleep. He would wake up at night to find Olivia crying and Athos fussing over her, trying to calm her down. Upon seeing him awake, the swordsman would fall into series of apologies and Porthos had to convince him it was nothing.

* * *

Athos had a horrible day. He'd been sneezing and coughing all day with his nose blocked deeply that he had to struggle for every single breath. The rain made him even more frustrated. He was soaking wet and shivering by the time he reached his rooms. The first thing Athos noticed was Aramis fussing over his daughter, obviously changing her nappy.

"Oh, papa is back." – The marksman grinned, bringing Olivia to Athos who refused to take her.

"Athos, are you all right?" – The swordsman could hear the concern in his friend's voice.

"I am fine." – Athos muttered, struggling to take his doublet off.

"You don't look fine at all." – Athos opened his mouth to protest, but another sneeze escaped from it, deepening Aramis' frown.

The marksman ghosted a hand across the swordsman's forehead to find it burning.

"How can you say you are fine when you are burning up, my friend." – Aramis scowled, helping Athos remove his clothes.

After a good fifteen minutes of struggling, Aramis finally managed to tuck his stubborn friend in his bed and ran to get doctor Lemay. Athos stared at the ceiling, feeling himself drifting into a peaceful slumber but it didn't last long. Olivia's cry forced him to sober. Athos bit his lip in a quick panic. Something was bothering his daughter but he couldn't leave this stupid bed and soothe her. Damn the cold! Olivia continued bawling while Athos kept thinking about what to do. Soon his tongue started moving on its own before his mind could comprehend anything.

"Hey, angel, it's me, your papa." – He whispered, his rich voice filling the little one's ears, her cries quieting immediately at the sound of Athos' voice.

"Papa is ill and can't be near you for a while but he loves you very much. Can you do him a favor, my love? Be a good girl and stop crying, otherwise papa won't get well. Moreover, you don't want to disturb your uncles, do you? Now, we need to be quiet, sweetheart."

Athos' eyes widened, his jaw dropping as he realized the baby got quiet as soon as he finished his speech. Turning his head towards the crib his eyes met Olivia's and he found a deep understanding in them. She was so small and so smart already. Athos felt a sparkle of pride entering his heart.

"Papa's girl." – He muttered fondly, before his eyes slid shut.


	5. Chapter 5

Finding doctor Lemay took almost an hour. He wasn't at the palace, so Aramis had to search every corner in Paris to finally find him in the morgue, examining a dead man's body. The marksman nearly dragged a very confused Lemay towards his friend's quarters, clutching his hand so tightly that the doctor held back a painful cry.

Half an hour later Aramis barged into Athos' rooms with heart in his hand, spotting two souls sleeping peacefully with calm expressions.

"Since when did Athos get a baby?"

"It's a long story. Just help me reduce his fever."

The marksman turned to his currently ill friend, who lay completely unmoving. His face pale and sweaty, his forehead covered with brown curls, his breath fast and uneven. Aramis felt pain stinging his heart.

"I'll go prepare his medicine, try to wake him up as soon as possible and press a wet cloth on his forehead before I return. Don't worry, he will be all right." – Lemay gave Aramis a light pat on his shoulder and left.

Crossing the room as silently as he could, He silently sad beside his pale friend, patting his cheeks.

"Athos, wake up, brother, the doctor has arrived to take care of you." – The marksman whispered in his friend's ears, sighing deeply as there was no response.

"Athos, please, wake up, we must reduce your fever." – Aramis tried again but his attempt failed.

"Hmm, what would force him to wake up?"- The marksman mused, running a hand through his hair. A few seconds later he tried again.

"Oh, my god, fire! We're burning! Athos, wake up!" – Aramis' throat went dry from screaming and he swore silently as Athos didn't even stir.

The marksman stopped for a second, trying to get his voice back and considering at the same time. Soon an idea entered his head. He didn't know if his upcoming action could ever be justified but he had to do it for Athos' sake.

"Help! Help, something is wrong with Olivia!" - Athos woke up with a start even before Aramis could finish the sentence, roaming his eyes wildly around the room.

"What's wrong with my daughter?!" – He panicked, grabbing Aramis by collar.

"Relax, she's fine, I just used this trick to wake you up." – Aramis couldn't bear the look on his friend's face so he lowered his head, avoiding Athos' accusing expression.

"There are plenty of ways to wake a person up. You nearly killed me, Aramis!" – Athos growled but soon regretted it as Olivia's bawling filled the room.

Aramis ran to get her, soothing her with his melodious voice. He was glad to be away from his seething brother.

"I am sorry, Athos, I tried several ways, but none of them worked."

Athos turned his head from Aramis' pleading gaze. He felt himself getting emotional. Of course, Aramis' action was far from right but he had had good intentions and it was enough to melt Athos' heart.

"It's all right, Aramis, next time try to avoid scaring me to death, will you?"

"Deal." – The marksman smiled, glad to be forgiven.

Soon the door opened and Lemay returned with Treville, D'artagnan and Porthos. The captain felt relieved seeing his lieutenant awake.

"How are you, son?" – He asked, sitting on the bed beside Athos.

"Don't ask him, captain, his answer is definitely going to be "fine" which is far from the truth." – Porthos pointed out.

Athos glared at his friend and then noticed his daughter looking at him with wide, confused eyes. He smiled at her.

"I wish I could hold her." – He sighed sadly, looking at Olivia with longing.

"Come on, she is always with you."

"D'artgnan is right. She refuses to be held by us when you are near." – Athos heard a soft whine in the large man's voice.

Athos wanted to reply but was interrupted by Lemay bringing a cup to his lips. The swordsman eyed the cup critically, obviously considering if it was wise to drink it.

"What are you waiting for? Drink it." – The doctor encouraged.

Although his nose was blocked, Athos was sure the mixture smelled terrible and tasted bitter and awful. He turned his head away, grimacing in disgust. Lemay sighed, understanding that persuading Athos wouldn't be easy. Putting the cup on the bedside table, he took D'artagnan aside for a brief conversation.

"Persuading such a stubborn man won't be easy. We have to do something. There seems to be no way that he will drink it without fight. Is there anyone he always listens to?"

The Gacon considered for a moment. He had never seen Athos dancing on someone's tunes or obeying anyone other than his captain.

"I have no idea." – He admitted with a shrug.

As if sensing her father's discomfort, Olivia started crying, nearly jumping out of Aramis' arms.

"What has gotten into her?" – Athos wondered. He looked at her, hoping to calm her down with his eyes but she continued weeping, her cries getting louder and louder.

Shutting his eyes tightly for a second, the swordsman grabbed the cup from the table and swallowed the liquid in one gulp, a clear disgust written on his face.

"Good boy." – Porthos praised with a grin.

As soon as he emptied the cup, Athos looked at his daughter again to find her looking at him back with absolute calmness. The swordsman blinked several times, unable to believe it was really happening.

"She wanted me to drink it." – He whispered amazed.

"See, D'artagnan? Babies can feel their parent's discomfort. They do wonders to them."

"I know, Aramis. You've already explained that to all of us." – The Gascon rolled his eyes.

Lemay checked Athos' forehead and pressed a wet cloth on his face. Then he took out a small bottle and put it on the bedside table.

"Give this medicine to him three times a day. Frequently press a wet cloth on his forehead, make sure he eats normally and drinks plenty of water. I'll visit you again in three or four days. If you need something come to me without hesitation."

"Thank you, doctor." – The men bid him a farewell and returned to Athos who had fallen asleep.

"He'll be fine." – Porthos smiled.

"Of course, he will. Olivia needs him… We need him…" – D'artagnan replied emotionally.

"Our Athos is strong. I'm sure he'll make it through."

"I hope so, captain."

Treville left soon. The men cleaned Athos' messy rooms, took care of Oliva and sat around the table, sharing a bottle of Athos' best wine and enjoying their spare time.

"Have you ever wondered where Milady is?' – The Gascon broke the silence, staring at his cup.

"I have no idea. The last time Athos spoke about her was when he told us about Olivia." – Porthos said before attacking the food he had found in Athos' kitchen.

"I don't understand how she could ever leave this little angel."

"She knew Olivia would be in safe hands, Aramis. She left her with her papa."

"Perhaps you are right but it's a bad excuse." – The marksman scowled.

"Do you think she will take Olivia back?" – Porthos shivered a bit against his will at the single thought of it.

"Athos won't let that happen."

"We won't let that happen, D'art."

"Yeah. God knows I'll do anything for this little one. I'm even ready to strangle Milady with my own hands if she ever tries to snatch Olivia from us." – Porthos said, his voice dangerously quiet.

"You'll have our support Porthos."

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Athos woke up again feeling groggy and weak. His throat impossibly dry and his head aching fiercely. It took him several minutes to regain his composure, to let his eyes adjust the darkness that veiled the room. Sitting up with a small groan, he spotted his friends snoring lightly. The trio were sprawled on his sofa. Porthos sitting in the middle with D'artagnan and Aramis beside him, their heads resting on the large man's chest. Porthos had his both arms wrapped around them, a small smile dancing on his face as he kept snoring. Athos felt the corners of his mouth titling upwards. He couldn't deny they looked adorable. Especially D'artagnan with slightly open mouth and foolish sleepy grin. The swordsman's eyes turned towards Olivia's crib and found her fast asleep, her tiny chest rising and falling silently. Athos's heart sighed contently. Being amongst friends was all he needed to be all right.


	6. Chapter 6

"Athos, don't be so stubborn!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I am not hungry?"

"And how many times do I have to explain to you that you are fevered and your body needs a great strength to fight it off?"

"I can fight without food."

"I am afraid your sword won't work this time."

Athos opened his mouth to give a sharp reply but the marksman shoved a spoon in it, shutting him up instantly. The glare Athos gave him was so fierce that Aramis almost regretted his action. However, an idea stuck in his head, causing a small smile cross his face. His grumpy friend would eat the entire bowl!

"Aramis, get that away from me!" – The swordsman growled.

"Come on, Mon Ami, do it for your daughter. You'll make her happy if you eat.

"She's a baby. She can't understand a single thing that is going on here." – Athos rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." – Aramis gave him a meaningful look gesturing at Olivia's crib. Athos turned his head towards it, a scowl freezing on his face upon noticing his daughter's strange expression. That strange look again! She was definitely trying to tell him something but what? He didn't know.

"I think she wants you to eat more." – Aramis said, as if reading Athos' thoughts.

"I thought an "eye talk" was my prerogative." – The swordsman murmured.

"Less talking more eating." – Aramis brought the spoon to Athos' lips once again. The former count grimaced at first but then began to eat.

As soon as he was done, he looked at Olivia to find her smiling. A tiny, childish smile that she knew her papa adored.

"You bribed her." – The former count narrowed his eyes.

With a chuckle, the marksman pushed the bowl away and went to soothe Olivia who was squirming in her crib. Athos' eyes followed his every move with an incredible longing. How he wished to be in Aramis' place.

The marksman took her in his arms, kissing her cheek.

"See, sweetheart? Papa's bowl is empty. Are you happy?"

Olivia laughed excitedly, lips parting to reveal toothless gums. She looked so cute and innocent that Athos wanted to cry from happiness.

Aramis kept bouncing her in his arms, having a secret conversation with her. The former count rolled his eyes but couldn't deny the cuteness of the moment. Several minutes later Olivia extended her arms towards her papa, squirming in Aramis' arms.

"Now, now, angel, papa is ill, you can't be near him for a while." – Aramis murmured, hoping she would understand but Olivia's squirming turned into a loud cry, extending her arms further, almost jumping out of the marksman's arms. Aramis barely managed to catch her, clutching her tightly to his chest.

"Hush, little one, your papa will get well soon and then we both will play with him." – No matter how hard he was trying, Olivia kept crying, her tiny face twisted in a tight grimace.

Sighing audibly, Aramis looked at Athos helplessly. The swordsman ran a hand across his face, musing quietly.

"Angel," – The former count's rich voice filled the room. He knew the only way to calm her down was a long talk. Olivia's head immediately turned towards the source of the voice, curiosity claiming her features. – "What did I do to deserve you? You changed my life. I used to be a poor drunkard with a terrible past and blur future. God only knows how many times your uncles dragged me home. D'artagnan even got a stab wound once because of me but I haven't heard a single complaint from his mouth. Porthos carried me home every day while Aramis busied himself with taking care of me. I understand you miss me, trust me I miss you too but you should calm down, my little kitten. You are safe with uncle Aramis as he loves you no less than I do. Make papa happy and stop crying, all right?"

Aramis blinked several times, feeling the little one stilling in his arms. Looking down he found her smiling up at him and couldn't help but smile back. Some children dreamed of having one father while Olivia had four at once. She was indeed a lucky baby.

"Lord above, I've never seen such bond between father and daughter. You own the biggest treasure, my friend."

"I wonder how a sinner like me could get a gift like this." – The swordsman mumbled quietly, lowering his head.

"God knows better, Mon Ami." – Aramis smiled at him and put the baby in her crib.

* * *

In the following days Athos finally recovered and returned to light duties. Olivia was staying at the palace with Constance who had agreed wholeheartedly to look after her. Madame Bonacieux soon discovered that Olivia sensed Athos' presence when he was nearby. The little one could even recognize his footsteps and was almost jumping out of her crib just before Athos could enter and gather her in his arms. It amazed her. She had seen plenty of children with their fathers but none of them shared such a deep, strong connection. Constance also sensed some changes in the swordsman's behavior. He wasn't drinking anymore, started smiling more often and spent the majority of his day cuddled with his daughter, talking to her quietly or just enjoying the feeling of her tiny body in her arms, her head rested in the crook of his neck, their hearts beating in unison. Constance could swear she had never seen Athos happier. He had finally found the reason to keep living. Life had changed its colors in his eyes and he welcomed them wholeheartedly. However, he still couldn't suppress that nagging feeling in his heart which ached fiercely, longing for his wife's presence. Athos often dreamt of her by his side with Olivia between them, sitting near a huge fireplace, drinking tea and having a normal family-like conversation. He could die like that, surrounded by love and innocence.

* * *

One day Treville sent Athos to deliver an important letter to the king's sister who lived in Savoy. The swordsman understood his captain's choice. He was the only one suitable for that duty as his friends had bad memories about the place.

"Captain, I'd do it without hesitation but there's a problem."

"What problem? Are you still unwell?" – Treville said in concerned voice.

"No, the problem is that Constance is ill and I can't leave my daughter alone."

"She can stay with Porthos."

"He's on a stable duty."

"Then with D'artagnan."

"He's busy looking after Constance and training when she's sleeping."

"And Aramis?"

"I don't know about him…"

"Then it's decided. I'll free our dear marksman from every possible duty for a few days so your daughter can stay with him."

"I don't want to disturb Aramis."

"He'll be more than happy to avoid washing dishes whole day."

Athos had never seen a bigger smile on Aramis' face by the time he was done with his request. The swordsman had some difficulties with handling his bawling daughter who, as usual, refused to be held by someone else in his presence. After a good twenty minutes of talking, Athos finally managed to give Olivia to Aramis. The marksman chuckled as his beautiful crucifix caught Olivia's attention right away.

"Be careful with this one, it's a gift from a very special friend of mine." – He whispered in her ear as soon as Athos left.

Two days later Aramis startled awake as soon as Olivia's bawling filled his ears. He ran towards the crib, still half asleep and cradled her to his chest, using Athos' way to soothe her.

"Hey, little kitten, you miss your papa? I wonder where he is, how he is... He hadn't said a word about his whereabouts. To be honest, I am concerned. Your papa is a stubborn one you know? He's always trying to avoid getting us in trouble that's why he goes alone whenever he can. You saved him, sweetheart. If it weren't you he would die from drinking too much. He had lost the reason to live and now he found it in you. I thank god for your existence. You are truly a miracle in our lives. We love you no less than your father does so please, don't forget that."

Despite his light, melodious voice, Olivia's cries got even louder. Aramis frowned, confusion written on his face.

"You are the first one who is unaffected by my voice. It works with everyone… Oh, forgive me, I forgot whose daughter you are…" – The marksman chuckled but his laughter died in his throat when he felt a light punch in his chest. Looking down he found Olivia frowning at him. He felt like the little one was seething. No, she was accusing him in something he couldn't understand. It bothered him. A long talk usually worked with her. What went wrong this time?

"I wish you could talk... No, I wish your father was here. He seems to be the only one who's able to understand what you want." – Aramis sighed. He was about to continue but nearly jumped out of his skin from fear when someone banged on the door.

The marksman gasped audibly, his feet freezing at the doorstep as he saw Athos beaten and bruised, barely standing on his feet.

"I need a drink." – The swordsman said casually.

Too shocked to reply, Aramis just stepped aside, letting his friend in. He finally understood the reason of Olivia's discomfort. She sensed that Athos was in danger and blamed Aramis for not feeling it as well. The swordsman got out of his doublet and sprawled on the sofa, clutching his left arm. The protective instinct of a brother woke up in Aramis, making him rush to his injured friend.

"What has happened to you?" – He asked in a husky voice.

"Someone tried to rob me on my way back." – Athos shrugged but regretted it as soon as he felt a fierce pain spreading in his arm.

"The letter?"

"I delivered the first one successfully and brought the reply to Treville before I came here."

"Are you shot? Wounded? Stabbed?" – Aramis got nervous, his hands hovering over Athos' upper body, trying to lift his shirt up.

"One of them stabbed my left arm otherwise I am fine." – Athos mumbled, covering his eyes with his good arm. – "How is my little angel?" – The swordsman turned his head towards the crib. Olivia was suspiciously quiet.

"She's all right but I can't say the same about her papa." – Aramis said strictly.

"As soon as her papa gets his well-deserved drink he will be great".

"You are human, Athos, not a pitcher." – Aramis didn't even flinch at the alarming look on his friend's face. He got used to it long time ago. – "Now, stop talking and let me see your arm."

An hour later Athos' arm was bandaged and he himself was lying in a bed with Olivia on his chest, her hand fisted in shirt and his good arm wrapped around her protectively.

"I love you, angel." – Athos smiled, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

 **A.N. Happy new year my dear readers! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it. This story won't last for long. Only one or two chapters are left. Please leave reviews as it's really important to me to know your opinions.**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a horrible day that left him exhausted beyond limits. Accompanying Louis to his annual hunting sessions was quite annoying but saying "no" meant certain death and he had a daughter to look after. Forcing his shaking, aching legs to climb the stairs to his quarters, he heard her voice and his heart did quick flip-flops. It happened every time he was about to meet Olivia after another tiring 12 hours. Athos liked to keep his mind alert, it helped him stop thinking about her. Was she still his wife? Did he have any right to call her that way? He could find that out later. The main problem was a nagging feeling in his heart, gesturing she was in danger. Athos snorted at his own thought. Milady and danger were like best friends. Moreover, she could defend herself quite well if it was required. Yet he was worried… Milady would never leave her daughter if there were no dangerous circumstances. She hadn't left any hint about where she was or what she needed from him. He was her husband after all and it was his right to know his wife's whereabouts.

His suspicion was confirmed as soon as he received another letter. His mouth went dry even before he could start reading, sensing something was amiss.

"Dear Athos,

I killed a duke of England two days ago due to my protector's special order and now the entire England is after me. My protector left the country without informing me, so I must face the upcoming troubles alone. The reason I am writing this letter is that I need you to protect our daughter from any possible danger. The English are great at getting necessary information from prisoners. They will use every way to make me talk. Although I am good at staying silent I am also human. God knows what escapes from my mouth. Pain encourages everyone to spill secrets. In a word, be careful and protect our daughter at any cost. She doesn't deserve to pay for our sins. I love you both with all my might and want all the best for you. If you decide to find me, there's my address at the end of the sheet. However, I suggest you to stay away as I don't want to raise the risks of leaving Olivia orphan.

Your wife, Anne."

Emotions shook his whole body as he finished reading, clutching the sheet tightly. She was in danger. She could die. She could die somewhere in a dirty prison, on a foreign land, without her beloved ones while he was enjoying his sweet time with his daughter and beloved brothers. The former count's heart clenched at the thought of his wife being killed. He nearly laughed at the thought. Was he any better than her current tormentors? Didn't he try to do the same years ago? Well, it didn't matter anymore. Milady still loved him and he felt a spark of hope in her letter. She hoped he would come for her, rescue her and reunite her with their daughter. Athos felt tears at the edges of his eyes. She believed in him. She trusted him with their daughter and with her fate. The realization was quite…Unexpected.

Climbing the entire staircase in two swift jumps, he ran outside to talk to his friends. He had no doubt they would help him.

Athos found the trio sitting on the bench, laughing at Porthos' another joke. The look on the swordsman's face shut them up instantly.

"Athos? Is everything all right?" – The swordsman was out of breath due to running too fast, so he just shoved the letter in Aramis' hands and sprawled on the bench, pouring himself a cup of water.

The swordsman watched his friends reading the letter carefully, their expressions changing from time to time. After a lot of musing, the marksman broke the silence.

"You want to go?" – Aramis felt stupid as soon as he saw the look on his friend's face. What else did he expect from a man like Athos? Especially considering the fact that she was the mother of his child and he still loved her. Yes, he tried to hide it but his eyes always gave his true feelings away. The marksman felt a pang of envy creeping in his heart once again. Unlike him, the former count still had chances to get his family back.

"He has to, Aramis. She's the mother of his child and…" – The Gascon hesitated at that, not knowing if he should finish the statement or not.

"And the love of his life." – Aramis finished for D'artagnan.

"Then we are coming with you, brother." – Porthos wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You don't have to. God only knows if you stay alive."

"Oh, come on, Athos. All for one, remember?" – Aramis smiled, patting his arm.

A small, fond smile crossed the swordsman's face, his heart filling with familiar warmth of his friends' love. How could he pay them back for such loyalty?

"Leave that to god, Athos." – Aramis' voice whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, brothers." – The former count muttered, choking back a sob.

"Now, we have to inform Treville about this."

Informing the captain was one thing but persuading him not to go with them was another. Treville expressed his wish to help Athos quite openly and refused to listen the list of reasons because of which he had to stay. Finally, Athos reminded him that Louis was planning an important gathering in three days that required the captain's presence. The king's name was enough to calm the anxious man down. He wished them good luck, praying to god for their safety.

* * *

"Athos, are you sure, this is the right direction?" – Aramis eyed the area suspiciously, knitting his brows together.

"I am following the map, Aramis." – Athos frowned, checking the map.

"I wonder who Milady's protector is." – Porthos spoke up, trying to make them talk. He couldn't stay silent for more than five minutes and often found it hard to do so when he was on duty.

"I suspect we will ever find that out, Porthos."

"What makes you think that, whelp?"

"Well, I don't think we will ever find Milady if we keep following Athos' directions."

"For god's sake, don't you trust the map?" – Athos lost his patience, glaring at his brothers. He had to go alone. No one would have doubted him then.

"The map? Yes. Your orientation? No." – The Gascon but resisted the urge to hide behind the closest tree upon seeing Athos' deadly expression.

"Don't argue with our grumpy cat, pup if you want to keep your head on your shoulders."

"Athos, when will we finally reach that place?" – Porthos growled annoyed.

"Relax, we will be there in two hours." – As soon as he finished the statement, he heard the sound of hooves echoing through the road. Turning his head, he saw at least fifteen red guards following them, all armed and ready for fight.

"Looks like someone wants a kiss on his cheek." – Porthos snickered, rubbing his hands excitedly.

The men waited for their worst enemies in silence, drawing swords and loading pistols in advance. Suddenly, the red guards stopped in line. One of them, obviously the leader, galloped towards them. Athos exchanged quick glances with his brothers before urging his horse forward.

They stood a few feet away from each other, observing one another from head to toe. The leader was a bit shorter than Athos, quite older than him with dark brown eyes and half bald head. His expression calm but cruel, spitting fire with his eyes.

"Musketeers…" – He spat out, the look on his face, something like an amusement, left the swordsman wondering if he should be offended or not.

"Red guards…" – Athos replied coldly, narrowing his eyes.

"I've heard you are delivering an important letter of the king of Spain which is the proof of the upcoming war. I order you to give me that letter otherwise we will have to take it by force."

"First of all, who the hell are you to order me around? Second of all, I have no idea what you are talking about. And third of all, I suggest you to leave us alone or there will be severe consequences." – Athos said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Is that so? Then prepare for fight you cowards!" – The man growled, gesturing his men to attack the quartet.

The fight didn't last long. Less than an hour later the ground was covered with fifteen dead bodies and several pools of blood. However, one of the red guards managed to shoot D'artagnan in his leg, earning a pained yell from the Gascon.

"Are you all right, D'art?" – Porthos asked after killing the last opponent.

"It hurts." – The Gascon gritted his teeth, leaning into Athos for support.

"We'll stay in the nearest inn. Aramis will stay with D'artagnan and take care of his leg while I and Porthos start looking for my wife." – Athos announced, before helping his little brother mount his horse with a great difficulty.

Two hours later Aramis was fussing over his injured brother and the other two were busy trying to find Milady's whereabouts. Athos was glad Aramis knew the language otherwise they would have some serious problems.

"Do you love her?" – The question escaped Porthos' mouth before he could hold it back. The large man could never hide his curiosity and it always annoyed him. He expected to earn one of Athos' glares but ended up surprised when he got an answer.

"With all my heart. I don't know how it is possible to love her after everything but I can't help it." – Athos never blushed easily. However, this time he lowered his head, hiding his burning cheeks.

"I am happy for you, brother." – Porthos smiled. – "After all you two have been through, you deserve peace and happiness."

"I hope we will get it, my friend." – Athos smiled sadly. There was no greater desire in his heart than this.

* * *

It was almost evening when they reached a half destroyed, dirty building with two men guarding it. The walls were covered with moss, windows broken, shrill screams and horrible smell coming out of the building, making shivers run through the swordsman's spine. Athos swallowed hard, not wanting to believe they were keeping his wife in a place like this. No one could stay alive more than several days. Oh, Anne, what have you done?

"What are we going to do?" – He heard Porthos' voice behind him.

"You catch their attention and I will try to get in." – Athos whispered.

"I can't let you go alone. There are even more men in there."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Damn, I don't know… Look, let's catch their attention, kill them somewhere away from this place and then go inside dressed in their clothes."

"God bless your head, my friend." – Athos patted Porthos' arm fondly earning a grin from him.

The duo shot a few times, grinning as it brought the desired effect. They watched in silence as the men approached the bushes they were hiding behind. The guards stood there with confused faces, trying to understand where the noise was coming from. Taking their chance, Athos and Porthos swiftly covered their mouths and before the strangers could utter any protest, the musketeers cut their throats, leaving them fighting for breath. Making sure they could cause no harm, our heroes removed their clothes and dressed into the other two's outfits.

"Oh, fits perfectly." – Porthos sighed contently, obviously liking his new clothes.

"Indeed. Now can we move?" – Athos asked, covering his head with his hat as much as he could.

"Sure, let's go."

They entered the building without raising any suspicion and asked one of the men about Milady's whereabouts.

"What is your business with her?" – The slim man asked with a frown, looking at the duo suspiciously.

"I am ordered to interrogate her." – Athos replied without hesitation.

"And you?" – The man asked Porthos.

"I am his helper. I'll wait outside until he gives me a sign." – Porthos rarely felt afraid of anything but he barely managed to hold back a shiver at the look the man gave him.

"This way." – The men led them to Milady's prison, warning them about some things from time to time. Athos wished he could strangle the man for being so talkative but forced his aching hands to stay still.

"You have twenty minutes." – The man said before closing the door behind him. Athos nodded and turned to his wife who was bound to the wall with chains, her whole body bruised and bloodied, her eyes wild looking at Athos with pure hatred.

"Oh, another imbecile?" – She spat. – "Well, I don't talk easily. In fact, I don't talk at all."

"Your action proves otherwise." – Athos replied crossing his arms over his chest, an amusing smile appearing on his handsome face.

Milady's head jerked up instantly. There was only one person who could have such rich, melodious voice. No, that was impossible. How could he actually be there? She had warned him to stay away, hand't she? But… If he came for her, it meant he still loved her. It meant they still had a chance to make a family. A real family! Oh, if she was dreaming, she would kill anyone who dared to wake her up.

"Athos?" – She whispered, feeling tears streaming down her face.

Athos rushed forward, kneeling down in front of her and cupping her face, kissing her lips passionately. She kissed him back, feeling relief claiming her mind. He was here. She was safe. They were together.

Athos rested his forehead against hers, sighing contently. He had been waiting for this moment since the day she left for England. Now his wish came true. He had found her. They were together again.

"You came for me…" – She whispered through her tears. Athos wiped them away with his thumb, giving her a quick peck before starting to work on the chains using a small knife he always kept in his boot. He flinched at the sight of her bruised wrists as soon as he freed them, kissing them softly, trying to soothe her pain. Milady looked at him lovingly, tears bathing her pale cheeks. The swordsman hugged her tightly, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She caressed his hair.

"I am sorry." – He murmured against her neck in a broken voice. – "I should have come earlier. I should have felt you were in danger! I should have…"

"Shh, it's all right, Athos." – Milady soothed, kissing his cheek. – "You are here now, that's all I need."

Five minutes later they both managed to calm down. Athos wrapped a supportive arm on his wife's waist, guiding her outside where Porthos was waiting for them with an annoyed face.

"Here you are! What took you so long? Anyway, it doesn't matter. Everything is done here. We can go."

"Thank you, my friend." – Athos pulled his brother in a warm embrace, patting his back. Porthos' face broke into a wide smile. He wasn't used to Athos' hugs and found it quite pleasant.

Milady watched them with a soft smile on her face. Her husband was definitely a lucky man. He had friends with him while she… Well, she hoped to become a part of their team in time. She was ready to do anything for them.

"Welcome back, Madame d'Athos." – Porthos teased with a smirk. Athos smiled at her lovingly, giving her a side hug. She leaned into his touch, closing her eyes for a second, cherishing the moment.

Aramis and D'artagnan sighed in relief as soon as their friends entered the room along with Milady. Aramis sent a quick prayer to god, thanking him for bringing them back.

"How are you, pup?" – The large man asked D'artagnan, patting his shoulder.

"A lot better. Aramis is a real magician." – The Gascon grinned.

"I doubt you were thinking that when I was busy taking the bullet out." – The marksman chuckled remembering how D'artagnan's screams woke the entire inn up. He had to pay some extra coins as several men left the inn due to the horrible noise.

"Can you ride?"

"No but I can sit behind you or Aramis."

"Good. It means your horse is mine." – Milady declared.

"Always bossy, aren't you?" – The Gascon rolled his eyes.

"You are in no position to ride, so you will sit behind me." – Athos said, using his strictest tone, knowing it was the only way to persuade his stubborn wife."

Milady glared at him for a second but his expression melted her heart and she agreed. Athos helped her sit on Roger with a fond smile which she returned happily.

"How's our little one? You left her with nanny?" – She asked, wrapping her arms around his waist for support.

"No, she's with Constance."

"How does she look like?"

"She's an angel." – Athos sighed dreamily.

"I bet she's as impatient as you." – She grinned.

"I doubt she got it only from me." – He smirked. Milady rolled her eyes but didn't protest. They both were stubborn after all.

"I miss her." – She muttered in a sleepy voice, resting her head on his back.

"Yeah, I miss her too. She probably feels my absence and is bawling in her crib right now."

"Smart little one." – She mumbled, half asleep.

Athos smiled, turning his head to kiss her hair lightly. She looked beautiful even with those bruises and cuts on her body.

"I love you, Anne and I want to start a new life with you. I know it won't be the same as it used to be in the past but I am willing to accept changes if you are ready to do so too. We'll make a real family, raise Olivia up and live happily for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Athos felt her jerking hard behind him, her expression sobered but surprised. Milady blinked several times, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"What?" – She asked in a shaking voice.

"I love you. Will you marry me?" – He asked again, trying not to laugh at her stunned expression.

"I…"

"I understand if you say no. It's probably hard for you to forgive me my past actions. I also know I am complete idiot, stupid fool, brainless…"

"I love you too and I'll marry you." – She cut him off.

Athos' face broke into a wide smile. He kissed her softly, pouring his emotions in it. She smiled against his lips, thanking god for giving them another chance. This time they would make it work. He and she. They were bound to each other by hearts and nothing could stand in their way.

* * *

 **A.N. Happy new year dear readers wish you all the best 3 So, here's the last chapter. However, if you want me to write an epilogue for it please write it in reviews along with your opinions.**


	8. Epilogue

Milady could die like this… Surrounded by the warmth of her flesh and blood. Having Olivia in her arms with her head buried in her shoulder and her breath tickling her neck filled her heart with warmth she had never felt before. Now she finally understood what mothers felt for their children. She adored her baby daughter and was ready to sacrifice her own life for Olivia's well-being.

"That's what mothers do…" – She whispered to herself, looking down at the small bundle of joy in her arms. The word "mother" burned her ears when Athos addressed her that way for the first time. However, she started enjoying her new status eventually, finding a glimpse of pride shining in her heart. She did it! She got her family back. They were together and nothing could ever separate them. She wouldn't let that happen. Not again!

As she kept bouncing Olivia lightly, her mind wandered somewhere else. It had been several weeks since her rescue and things started coming back to normal. Treville offered her a new job as a spy for which she was truly thankful. Keeping her mind alert would definitely make her life easier (well, at least in her point of view). Constance had offered to stay with the little one whenever it was necessary. The younger woman loved babies and wished to have her own. Taking care of Olivia seemed to be a great practice for her. However, her hatred for Milady hadn't subsided. Constance knew she had no reason to be jealous or angry with her anymore yet she couldn't help herself. Forgetting the events of the past turned out to be harder than she expected. D'artagnan's wife found it hard to endure Milady's presence which lingered everywhere even when she wasn't nearby. Being smart enough, Constance covered her feelings well, talking to the swordsman's wife as politely as she could, trying hard not to grit her teeth during their strenuous conversation. Madame D'artagnan often convinced herself that things would change between herself and Milady. She just had to be a little patient.

Milady had never been happier in her entire life. She had managed to win Porthos and Aramis' hearts. The large man told her stories from his past and taught her how to play cards. Aramis helped her look after Olivia, asking how to deal with Athos' mood swings from time to time. She had found many things in common with the duo. D'artagnan however, seemed to be a tough one. He refused to join their banter and kept ignoring her until she was forced to leave him alone. It took Milady all her self-control to keep her expression calm and collected. She kept reminding herself she was doing it for Athos. He would never forgive her if she harmed another brother of his.

"He'll settle down in time." – The men tried to assure her but she highly doubted it.

Olivia's loud cry shook Milady's thoughts away. She smiled down at her, kissing her forehead.

"Oh, sweetheart, are you hungry? Don't worry, mommy will feed you soon." – Saying so, she put the crying infant on the bed and started working on the laces of her dress, trying to free her breast from her corset while Olivia kept bawling on the bed, throwing her arms and legs in the air, her screams filling the room. Just as impatient as her father.

Cradling the crying infant to her chest, Milady started feeding her with a proud smile on her face. Although it hurt a bit, she felt more alive than ever. The feeling was amazing. It cleared her soul. She wasn't a ruthless assassin or a dirty whore anymore. She was a mother. A normal mother who was feeding her child. A woman, a mother and a wife! Oh, life had never been more beautiful!

"Thank you, angel…" – She whispered to her already sleeping daughter, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

Opening the door as quietly as he could, he entered the living room to find Milady sitting on the sofa, holding a cup of tea. Taking off his cloak and hat, he sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and burying his head in her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume.

"How's the little one?" – He asked in a sleepy voice.

"If you don't count the fact that she's been crying all day and I barely managed to calm her down, then she's all right."

Athos' head snapped up instantly at her words. Olivia never cried without reason. Was she ill? Fevered perhaps?

"What's wrong with her? Is she ill?" – Milady's eyes widened at the concern she heard in Athos' voice. He was sweating, his heartbeat increased and his eyes darkened in panic. He looked nothing like the calm and collected Athos, who never lost control over anything.

"Athos, relax, she's fine. Children cry quite often. She's sleeping now." – She assured, caressing his face. He sighed in relief, running a hand across his face.

"Thank god. I thought it was something serious."

"I've missed you." – Milady smiled, hugging him tightly. Athos responded by pulling her closer, dropping a kiss on her head. They stayed like this for some time, almost falling asleep before the sound from the bedroom scared them to death.

"Great, the hurricane is awake!" – Milady said with a mocking annoyance, then she got up and went to soothe her too anxious child.

"By the way, dear wife, be careful when you address my little kitten." – Athos called just before Milady could enter the bedroom, earning an eye roll from her. Athos smiled to himself, putting a pillow behind his head.

Shutting his eyes, he tried to get some sleep but his mind refused to fall into oblivion. He assumed it was because Olivia hadn't calmed down yet and he felt himself getting quite worried. His daughter's cries echoed in his ears, making him rush to the bedroom immediately. His feet froze at the doorstep, hearing his wife's speech.

"Shh, sweetheart, stop crying or you'll wake papa up. I know you miss him but he's been working all day and deserves some sleep. Don't you want him to be fine? Of course, you do, my love. You are as impatient and moody as he is. My little grumpy kitten. Your papa and I love you very much, you know? We'll do anything for you. You both have changed my life a lot. I don't know where I would be without you. You two make my life beautiful and I thank god for your existence. Your father is truly a rare man and we both are lucky to have him. He…" – Milady's voice died in her throat as soon as she saw Athos hovering at the doorstep, his face covered with different emotions, his eyes shining with love and affection. Taking a step forward, he gave them both a big hug, resting his forehead against hers with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I love you." – He whispered.

"I love you too." – She smiled back and was about to kiss him when she felt a light punch on her chest. Looking down she met Olivia's fierce gaze. Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Athos questioningly.

"We love you too, angel." – He chuckled but the little one didn't seem convinced at all. She started squirming in her mother's arms, making noises of discomfort.

"I don't understand what's wrong with her." – Milady sighed.

"Seems like it's a hug time." – Athos smiled, taking the baby from her. As soon as Olivia felt her papa's arms around her, she calmed down, resting her head on his chest and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"A hug time?" – Milady raised an eyebrow.

"There are times when she refuses to be held by anyone but me." – The swordsman explained, almost laughing at Milady's expression.

"But I am her mother…"

"She's a daddy's girl, remember?"

"Yeah, your little kitten, right?" – Milady rolled her eyes but Athos could sense an utter fondness in her voice. Reaching forward, he enveloped them both in a tight hug.

"I love you both, more than anything, don't forget that." – He whispered in his wife's ear who kissed his cheek in response. Athos sighed contently. He was finally home!

* * *

 **The epilogue requested by LadyLizzyPuff12. It was rather hastily written but I hope you enjoy it. Please don't forget to leave reviews.**

 **To LadyLizzyPuff12: Yes, some babies can really sense their parents' presence. I am the example of it :)**


End file.
